Sunday Morning Coming Down
by Gothic984
Summary: Merlyn is overwhelmed by a loss of faith in her cousin, while Lucas arrests Billy for his actions in Juniper House.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any American Gothic characters, this is a work of fan fiction. This story is a continuation of my previous stories Emotion, Old Friends, Family, Difficult Decisions, Reflection, Spirit, Acceptance, Whole Again, Homecoming, Oh Father, Birthday Surprises, Misguided Feelings, New Year, Picture Perfect, Kinship and Big River.

It was a warm spring Saturday morning in Trinity SC, sunlight shone through the open bedroom window and the pale blue curtains blew lightly in the soft breeze. The large sterile looking bedroom was quiet apart from the light snores made by Rocky from the corner of the room, the dog often slept in Caleb's room these days at the orders of his cousin as a form of protection and it's presence no longer fazed him.

Caleb Temple tossed and turned in his bed uncontrollably, his skin was covered in sweat and he was thrashing out with his arms as though trying to fight off some invisible intruder. The creaks of the bed woke up Rocky and the dog jumped on the bed instinctively to protect his new Master, when he found no one else in the bedroom Rocky carefully crawled up to the pillow beside Caleb and lay down next to him.

Caleb was awoken by Rocky's warm breath and licks on his cheek, he inhaled deeply to calm his heart rate and let out a long sigh. He had been having bad dreams ever since he had witnessed his cousin launch Matt and Lucas across Lucas' garden a month earlier, it was as though discovering his cousin was strange like him had unlocked something within himself and this had manifested in the form of strange dreams.

Rocky continued to lick his cheek in an attempt to get his attention, Caleb brushed the dog away gently then got up and opened his bedroom door to allow Rocky to leave the room. As the dog rushed past him he caught sight of Merlyn's open bedroom door with the bed still made, he had gone to sleep before his sister had returned home last night and wondered if she actually came home at all.

Caleb shook his head and slowly made his way downstairs, his sister had been preoccupied recently with that older boy Earl so he assumed she was somewhere with him. He did not look forward to telling Gail that Merlyn had not come home and decided he may just keep his mouth shut to avoid upsetting anyone.

When Caleb got downstairs he noticed the place was deathly silent, he walked through the living room and then to the kitchen; however, it appeared his cousin had not yet awoken from her sleep. Gail had been different this past month and she had appeared distracted, when he was around she would pretend like nothing was wrong and act as though she was trying to spend more time with him. He was always happy to spend more time with his family but it felt forced and he did not like that.

Caleb approached Gail's closed bedroom door and found Rocky whining quietly, clearly wanting to be let in. He knew he was not supposed to but he carefully turned the door handle and allowed Rocky to enter her bedroom, when he popped his head curiously around the door he heard a low growl and froze. Gail appeared peacefully asleep in her bed; however, the wild dog she was fond of was guarding the bottom of her bed and it barred it's teeth at him aggressively.

Rocky placed himself between the wild dog and Caleb protectively then began to growl, Caleb whispered Rocky's name in an attempt to quietly remove him from the bedroom; however, both dog's growls became louder.

'It's too late for a quiet retreat now' Gail yawned and sat up in her bed, she had sensed her door open instantly and was fully aware of the intruders.

'I didn't mean to wake you' Caleb apologized.

Gail shook her head and rubbed her eyes, then forced herself out of bed and stretched. 'Of course you did...what are you doing up so early?' she asked, searching for her long lounge pants to pull over her small shorts.

Caleb shrugged and fully entered the room without invitation. 'Bad dreams I guess...what's he doing here?'

Gail followed Caleb's gaze and smiled. 'Gideon is my protector these days, you'll do well to remember that before you think of sneaking into my room'

Caleb watched as Gideon rushed over to Gail and she stroked him affectionately, he hated that dog and how much she appeared to care for it. 'I wasn't sneakin'...anyway, where's Lucas?'

'How the hell should I know?' she asked defensively.

Caleb felt a slight bit of satisfaction at being able to push her buttons so easily and smiled. 'Well he's your boyfriend ain't he? I just thought he'd be a better protector than that mutt'

Gail regarded her cousin suspiciously, something was not quite right with him and she sensed bitterness within him. 'I don't need Lucas Buck as my protector Caleb, I'm more than capable of defending myself...Gideon is just an extra precaution and you better watch how you refer to my dog, otherwise someone may take offence' she warned.

Caleb rolled his eyes and signaled for Rocky to follow him out of the room, something stirred within him and he was not sure why his attitude had changed all of a sudden. He did not want to cause any conflicts when he was not feeling himself; therefore, he decided to just go to his room and get dressed.

Gail watched Caleb exit her room then turned towards Gideon, she smiled sweetly at her dog and allowed him to rest his head on her knee when she sat back down on the bed. She had tried to shield Caleb from what was going on with her; however, it appeared some of her strangeness was rubbing off on him. She would have to ensure she kept a closer eye on him to make sure he was not affected by her choices.

* * *

Merlyn awoke on the dusty green sofa in her mothers old workplace, she had convinced Earl to bring her here last night and had refused to leave with him when he wanted to return her back to Gail's house. Merlyn had been reading a lot about supernatural abilities from books she had located at Abe's Antique store and the Boarding house; however, she had hit a wall with her research and had decided to come to the one place that allowed her to think clearly.

Merlyn had realized that being around Caleb and Gail was clouding her thoughts, she was too concerned about what was happening with them to fully understand what she herself was going through. Her mothers place had always provided her with some clarity when she felt lost and she needed clarity now more than ever.

'And here I was thinkin' you'd been out all night with that young Earl boy...How disappointin'' Lucas said leaning against the front door.

Merlyn jumped up from the sofa and backed up towards the stairs, ready to run if she had to. 'What are you doin' here Lucas?'

Lucas shrugged and approached her, lessening the gap between them. 'Your brother was concerned with your whereabouts and asked me to find you before Gail realized you were gone...That boy is smart Merlyn Ann and he knows the right person to trust'

'You think I was unaware of her location?' Gail asked him smugly, as she entered through a room at the bottom of the stairs.

Merlyn turned towards her cousin relieved at her presence, then looked down at her hands nervously. 'Gail I just...'

Gail raised her finger to silence the girl and focused on Lucas. 'Is there something we can help you with Sheriff?' she asked sweetly.

Lucas forced a smile, although things had appeared to be fine with his love recently he suspected she was planning something and did not trust the bond between these two. 'I missed you last night Darlin', is there a reason you blew me off?'

Gail laughed and shook her head, 'I thought taking care of your son was more important than a rendezvous with you...Now, if you have no official business here why don't leave me alone with my family'

Lucas approached Gail and cupped her chin possessively, then brought her face to his for a kiss. He sensed both her and Merlyn's disgust at the display; however, he wanted to make it clear who was boss.

Gail allowed herself to be dominated and kissed him back obediently. After he stroked her cheek and smiled smugly then turned and exited the building, she turned her full attention towards her cousin. 'I get that you're mad at me for continuing on with him and I know you feel like Caleb is pulling away, but choosing to stay here alone was a stupid move and I expect more common sense from you'

Merlyn felt anger rise within her due to the display she had just witnessed. Not only was Lucas allowed to waltz into her mothers sacred place and insert his dominance, it now appeared she was getting scolded like a child. 'You expect more common sense from me? If you weren't so distracted with that man you would've known where I was'

Gail sighed in exasperation and then laughed. 'Like I said to him, I knew exactly where you were and I was outside that front door until the early hours of the morning after I ensured Caleb was in bed...See, unlike you I'm concerned about the well being of my family'

Merlyn laughed and shook her head. 'You are now, but what happens when somethin' shiny gets your attention Gail? It's not in your nature to be concerned with anyone but yourself' she snapped.

'You know this hormonal teenager act doesn't suit you right?' Gail asked calmly, not rising to the bait. She sensed there was something bothering the girl; however, she could not help while she kept acting like a child.

Merlyn walked towards the front door, then turned towards her cousin. 'This is my mothers place, so I'd like you to leave'

Gail laughed and tried to push down her irritation. 'This is the banks property, so I'd like us both to leave'

Merlyn narrowed her eyes at Gail and tried to stand her ground, when she saw something dark cross over Gail's face she sighed and crossed her arms. She knew her cousin had changed, that was part of the reason she was so mad at her. She sensed the darkness close to her surface and she was smart enough not to provoke that part of her. 'Fine, let's just go' she resigned and opened the front door.

Gail inhaled deeply and nodded, she had felt the darkness rise within her when Merlyn was being defiant and was happy the girl had chosen to back down otherwise she was not sure what would have happened. It was clear that she needed to get control over herself to ensure she did not hurt her family; however, it was becoming hard to control her emotions when she was up against a hot headed teenager. 'Come on, let's get you home so I can head into work' she said, deciding she could use some space from her dependents for a few hours.

* * *

Selena sat on her dining table in her kitchen, waiting for Billy to get out of bed. Ever since the incident in Juniper House with Emit and the other patients, her boyfriend appeared broken and barely managed to pull himself from the bedroom these days. She was getting sick of mothering him, it was becoming tiresome and she had started to crave more adventure in her life.

Selena had found herself sneaking out at night when Billy was asleep, to see if she could get some male attention. She had no intention of cheating on him; however, she needed to feel wanted and her usual admirers were making her feel just that. Behaving in this manner had took Selena back to times which had past and she had started to think about Lucas, the man was a conniving ass and did not deserve her attention but she could not get him out of her head.

'I do have that effect on woman Darlin'' Lucas said smugly, entering her kitchen.

Selena took a sharp intake of breath, she had not expected a visit from him and if she had she would have wore something that displayed her toned figure better than an old shirt of Billy's. 'What are you doing here Lucas? Haven't you got the lovely Miss Emory to service?' she asked cattily as she jumped off the dining table.

Lucas's smile grew wider and he approached her confidently, closing the distance between them. Her desire for him was radiating off her and it amused him that her old feelings were returning. 'Maybe I do Miss Coombs...I suppose there'd be nothin' stoppin' me from servicin' both of you ladies together, seen as your boyfriend appears indisposed and all' he said suggestively.

Selena felt a stir between her legs and attempted to push it down, she had already had a run in with Gail a few months ago when she had overstepped the boundaries of their relationship; therefore, she needed to tread carefully here.

'Oh don't worry about my love Darlin', her appetite calls for somethin' a little different these days...' Lucas said reading her mind, '...you'd be surprised what she's willin' to try in the name of experimentation. Much like Billy-boy with his work ethic I suppose'

Selena shook her head, she had known this was not just a social visit to see her. 'What do you want with Billy?' she asked, instinctively placing herself between him and the bedroom door.

Lucas laughed at her attempt to protect her boyfriend, it was pointless really; however, he admired her effort. 'I need to have a little chat with the good Doctor down at the Station Miss Coombs...Now you better got get him, or I'll drag him out myself'

Selena watched as Lucas' demeanor instantly changed, she had been with him long enough to know how temperamental his moods were and knew when not to challenge him. 'I'll ensure he goes to the Station as soon as he gets up Sheriff, so you can be on your way and he'll be there shortly'

Lucas approached her again, this time his dominant figure towered over her and he stared into her eyes sternly. 'Get him up now Selena' he ordered and smiled when she obediently went to the bedroom.

Lucas walked around the kitchen while he waited for Billy to drag himself out of bed, usually his impatience would get the better of him; however, he wanted to savor this moment and was more than willing to allow Billy-boy to take his time. When the man stumbled out of the bedroom looking unkempt and confused at the intrusion, Lucas smiled and signaled for Floyd to enter the kitchen. 'Doctor William Peele, you're under arrest for manslaughter...I suggest you don't struggle when Floyd here puts his cuffs on you, I'd hate to have to add assaulting an officer to your charges'

'What?' Billy asked confused, then felt Floyd pull his hands behind his back and cuff him.

Selena came from the bedroom and charged at Lucas. 'You bastard! You can't do this!' she screamed and pounded on his chest with her fists.

Lucas laughed and restrained her hands effortlessly. 'Don't you worry you're pretty little head Teacher, he's in good hands...My previous offer is still open if you require a little comfort later' he whispered in a teasing manner, then threw her aside gently and left the premises with his prisoner.

* * *

Merlyn stood behind the counter of Abe's Antique store trying to figure out the best way to proceed. She had endured a lecture from her cousin about taking care of her responsibilities in life, one of which was helping Abe in his store; therefore, she had asked her cousin to drop her off here when she had cleaned herself up and Gail had continued on to her own job.

Caleb had been moody when she saw him earlier, she supposed that was due to her staying out all night and him presuming she had been with Earl. She knew her brother was jealous of the time she spent with Earl and she would never choose anyone above Caleb; however, she had her own life to lead and being cooped up with her brother was no way to live it.

Merlyn was fond of Earl, but that was not why she spent as much time with him as she did. She was not as naive as people may believe she was and she was fully aware that Earl's appearance in her life was a convenient distraction for her. That distraction would only benefit one person and she had no doubt that Lucas would happily mess with everyone's lives if it meant keeping her from interfering with his plans. She was not sure what Lucas had in store for Caleb and Gail; however, she was happy to allow herself to be distracted, while secretly watching from behind the scenes.

'You look deep in thought...' Matt said approaching the counter, '...am I interrupting?'

Merlyn gave a little jump at the sound of his voice, then relaxed and laughed. 'I'm just weighin' up a few things, you're not interruptin' at all...What brings you to these parts?'

Matt smiled and placed his hands on the counter, ever since he had found out that Lucas Buck was Caleb's real father he had been trying to make sense of everything that had happened since the boy came into his life. At first he thought he needed to talk to Gail about this; however, after much contemplation he had decided this mysterious girl may be better suited to help. 'I was actually hoping to find you here...will you join me for an hour or so?' he asked nervously.

Merlyn regarded Matt curiously, she did not understand what he could want with her and this request was strange. 'I'd love to I really would, but I'm workin' and I've already let down Abe with my previous absences...maybe another time?'

Matt glanced around the store to see if anyone was watching them; however, they appeared to be alone. 'This Abe, he allows you to run the store on your own?' he asked curiously.

'I'm more than capable of keepin' an eye on a quiet store, it's not as though there are many residents in this town that can appreciate the stock he keeps here'

Matt nodded and started walking around the store. 'I was more referring to such a young girl being left alone...I see what you mean about the items here, there wouldn't be much appreciation for their uniqueness. How does someone make a living from such a store in this town?'

Merlyn watched Matt carefully and shrugged, 'He has his regulars I guess'

'Like who?' Matt asked curiously and turned towards her.

Merlyn did not understand the point of this conversation and was getting agitated. 'I don't know, like Lucas and Gail...probably others too'

Matt laughed and shook his head. 'So, you're helping to keep Lucas Buck happy by making sure his favorite store is running smoothly?'

Merlyn stood up straight and narrowed her eyes at Matt. 'I'm helpin' an old family friend of Gail's, not Lucas Buck' she snapped.

Matt smiled, he had sense that was as hot headed as Gail and he was finally starting to get somewhere. 'Right, so this Abe is connected to Gail? Is that in the same way you are? Or is he something completely different?'

'My connection to my Rosie ain't none of your concern Doc' Abe said slowly walking down the corridor from his back office, the constant conversation had woken him up and he wanted to find out who was gabbing away so loudly in his store.

Matt regarded the old man with concern, his skin was very pale and by the way he was walking he appeared to be in some pain. He went to help the man; however, he was just waved off.

Merlyn sensed Matt's concern and linked her arm around Abe's, then gave him a warm smile. 'This is Doctor Matt, he's a friend of your Rosie's so be nice' she warned.

Abe shot the girl an irritated look, then reached for his spare walking stick behind the counter. 'Don't talk down to me girl, I know who this man is...what I don't know is why he's botherin' you'

'I don't mean to bother anyone, I'm just talking to a friend' Matt reassured him.

Merlyn smiled at the thought of being referred to as his friend, then placed a reassuring hand on Abe's shoulder. 'Matt means no harm, he's just curious is all...Do you mind if I take my lunch early? I'm gonna go for a walk to stretch my legs'

Abe regarded Matt suspiciously, then turned his attention to the young girl. He tried to hide it but he was very fond of her and felt protective of her. 'You can go early, but make sure you're back on time'

'Of course...don't you be gettin' up and puttin' strain on yourself. I don't wanna come back to you keeled over or somthin'' Merlyn joked and signaled Matt to follow her out of the store. She was not in the mood to be interrogated by Matt; however, she decided it was better to get it over with sooner rather than later.

Abe watched as Merlyn left the store with Matt Crower and shook his head, that girl was smart like his Rosie; however, she also had his Rosie's fiery nature and appeared to rush into things without thinking it through.

Abe had heard enough to suspect Matt was trying to dig up information on Lucas or his Rosie, which would be a mistake on either count. He had known Lucas for years and could never understand why people chose to go against him when they knew what he was capable of, the consequences of their actions were their own doing and he would never blame an angry dog for lashing out when it was poked.

He had noticed a change in his Rosie over the past few months, which gave him the belief that the same caution he took with Lucas was required with her also. He had known she was special from when she was a young child and had nurtured her as much as he could, before she was taken away after her parents died. There was a lot of strangeness in Trinity and it appeared the sacred powers that be had chosen her as well as Lucas for their games, Matt Crower would do well not to mess with either of them if he wanted to remain untouched in this town.

The sound of the bell above the door ringing took Abe out of his thoughts and he sighed, he had hoped he would be left alone while the young girl was out; however, it appeared he had no such luck. He lifted his head to see who had disturbed him and stared at the figure in confusion. 'Well come closer boy, my eyes ain't as good as they used to be and I don't like people lurkin' in my store'

Caleb stood for a moment frozen in place, then walked towards the counter. He had been bored and was riding around town on his bike when he had spotted Doctor Matt enter Merlyn's place of work, when they left together he became curious; however, instead of following them, something within him had called for him to enter the store instead. Now that he was in here he did not know what he was expected to do.

'Caleb Temple? Well this is a surprise, come closer boy...let me get a good look at you'

Caleb obeyed his elder and walked right up to the counter, he had met Abe on a few occasions and knew Gail referred to him as her Uncle; however, he did not really know the man to talk to. 'I'm sorry for disturbin' you...'

Abe laughed and waved off the comment. 'Don't you ever be sorry boy, I've known your family for generations and don't think anyone has ever apologized for botherin' me'

Caleb smiled, there was something about this mans demeanor that put him at ease. 'Did you know my mother?' he asked curiously.

Abe shook his head, he sensed the boy had a strength about him but he did not outwardly show his true lineage. 'Nah, it weren't that side of your family I was acquainted with...except my Rosie and her side of course'

Caleb nodded and looked at his hands. 'Do you know who my daddy is?' he asked timidly.

Abe laughed and walked around the counter. 'Know him? I put him over my knee and gave him a spankin' once!'

Caleb inhaled in shock at the thought of Lucas being spanked, then burst out laughing. He was starting to understand why his cousin was so fond of this man and why Merlyn chose to come work for him.

'Are you lost son?' Abe asked, curious as to what Lucas Bucks son was doing in his store.

Caleb shrugged and stared back down at his hands. 'I was just ridin' and thought I'd come in here I guess'

Abe nodded and regarded the boy carefully for a moment. He did not have any desire to get involved with another Buck, as he was getting old and did not have the same strength that he used to; however, there was something about this boy which reminded him of Lucas when he had lost his mother, he could sense the loneliness in him and that type of weakness had no place in a Buck. 'Well seen as you're here, you can come keep me company out back...Go turn the sign over on the door for me, we don't want anyone disturbin' us do we?'

Caleb smiled and obediently rushed to the door to turn the open sign to closed. This man was intriguing and it was nice that someone other than Lucas actually wanted to openly spend time with him, Abe was a friend of his family; therefore, he had no problem trusting him. 'Can I check out your costumes? I loved the Halloween ones'

Abe laughed and placed an arm around his shoulder. 'If you loved them, just wait 'til you see what else I have back there' he smiled and led him down the corridor to his back room.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Gail walked through the main office of the Trinity Guardian building, nodding and smiling at the unlucky staff that were contracted to work on a Saturday. Although she had only intended to come in for a few hours, she had dressed professionally wearing a cream blouse and a short brown skirt with her hair pinned up in a messy bun. It was not fair if the other staff were required to dress in office wear and she chose to come in wearing jeans and a T shirt, so she chose to show her professional side.

She had just finished writing her follow up article on Juniper House, what happened a month ago was tragic and she had felt bad for Billy; however, it made for a great story and it had kept her mind preoccupied with something other than her apparent past self. Lucas had been keeping a close eye on her ever since their encounter in his garden and she had chosen to be the obedient girlfriend that he wanted since then to allow herself to regroup, it would buy her time to figure out the best way to go forward and was the safest path at this moment in time.

Gail smiled at the Receptionist at the front desk of her floor as she passed and proceeded to make her way to the copy room. She needed to get a copy of her article to her Editor Mark before she finished up today and he insisted on having a paper copy, as he found it easier to read. When she had reached her destination she began to sort the papers into the appropriate order, then lifted up the top section of the bulky machine and placed the papers inside. She sighed to herself for doing such a mundane task on her day off and began to wonder what her life had become.

Suddenly two hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her back roughly against the wall, before she had a chance to fight Lucas forced his lips down on hers in a passionate embrace. Gail relaxed into the kiss when she realized who her attacker was and savored the taste of his tongue in her mouth, then stroked his chest softly and pushed him away from her.

Lucas shook his head in a warning manner, then knelt down in front of her. He ran his hands up her exposed thighs then tangled his fingers in her thong and pulled it down slowly, nipping at the inside of her thighs with his teeth as the fabric brushed against her.

'Lucas stop' she laughed and glanced at the open door, to ensure they were not being watched.

'Shush Darlin' and trust the man with the star' he ordered playfully and parted her legs slightly.

Gail inhaled deeply and bit her bottom lip as she felt his warm breath on the inside of her thigh, she did not condone this behavior in her place of work; however, she could not deny that the threat of getting caught excited her and she could not push down her desire for him. When Lucas licked the spot between her legs teasingly, she let out a loud moan and placed her palms on the wall to steady herself.

'I said shush love...unless you wanna alert that young Receptionist out there to our current activities' Lucas laughed and nuzzled his face into her sweet spot, then began nipping at her playfully.

Gail raised a fist to her mouth in an attempt to silence herself, he had hold of her hips tight so he controlled the bottom half of her body and the movement of his tongue between her legs was relentless. Gail felt her orgasm building and closed her eyes at the intense pleasure she was experiencing, she began to pant as the movements of his tongue became more focused and she bit down hard on her fist to stifle her calls as her climax hit.

Lucas gazed up at her for a moment whilst licking her moisture off his lips, admiring his own handy work. He could sense her control had unraveled and her desire for him shone through; therefore, he stood up and met her face to face, ready for whatever she wanted of him.

Gail inhaled deeply with her eyes closed, trying to regain her composure; however, it was too late and he had awoken the strong lust within her that needed only him. She shook her head and cursed at him under her breath, then reached for the door and closed it quietly. 'This behavior is unacceptable in my place of work Master Buck' she said in mock disdain.

Lucas smiled devilishly and ran his hands over her behind, then pulled her closer to him. Although she meant the title to come across as sarcastic, he actually liked it when she referred to him in such a manner. There was no denying that he was the Master of his domain and it was a turn on that she finally realized that. 'Well Miss Emory, had you have come home with me like you were supposed to last night then this may have been outta my system by now' he said unzipping his pants and releasing his hard manhood.

Gail smiled and nipped at his bottom lip playfully. 'Oh please, with your insatiable appetite you would've kept me going all night and still had your way here today'

Lucas shrugged, then picked her up and slammed her against the wall. 'You comment on my appetite?' he panted excitedly.

'I'm sure I don't know what you mean Sheriff' she feigned innocence, as she wrapped her legs tight around his waist and bit down on his shoulder when his hard manhood entered her.

Lucas let out a loud moan as she closed in around him, he could not wait any longer and pushed himself as far as he could go before starting to pound in and out of her. He felt her long nails scratching at his back through his shirt and nuzzled his head into her neck, these exchanges were becoming more fierce and the intense pleasure he felt when he was inside her was like a drug.

Gail bit down harder on his shoulder to stifle her moans, as he gripped on to her thighs tight and drove her into the wall with each thrust. She prayed the Receptionist just a few yards away from the room did not hear them and choose to investigate, as she could not be held accountable for her actions if she lashed out. The longer this went on the more chance they had of getting caught; therefore, she chose to try and get Lucas closer to his finish. 'Come on Sheriff, is that all you got?' she whispered in his ear, then bit it playfully.

Lucas let out a small laugh and gazed deep into her eyes. 'You want more Miss Emory?' he asked amused.

'I want you to fuck me Lucas' she panted, then smiled when his thrusts quickened and he buried his head into her chest to stifle his moans.

Lucas could not resist her when she used such language and it tipped him over the edge when someone as demure as she was talked in such a foul way. He could feel his intense climax rising within him and sensed she was matching his pace, he reached up and gripped the back of her neck roughly then thrust his manhood as deep as he could and felt himself explode within her.

Gail bit her lips hard to keep control of her calls and relaxed her head against the wall after she felt his eruption within her. She breathed heavily and tried to inhale deeply to get some much needed air into her lungs, before squeezing his shoulder affectionately to signal for him to let her down.

Lucas remained inside her for a few moments and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled out of her and ensured her feet were securely on the floor, he gave her a handkerchief to clean herself then paced the copy room and tidied himself up. 'Now that that's out of the way, we can discuss your article'

Gail located her thong in front of the door, then reached down and put it back on. 'What could you possibly have to contribute to an article I'm writing?' she laughed, then her smile disappeared when she saw the smug look on his face.

'Oh I don't know...' he shrugged, '...Billy-boy being locked up for a very long time might make a fitting end to the Juniper incident'

Gail stood up straight and regarding him curiously. 'What do you mean? He didn't do anything...What did you do Lucas?' she asked, sensing her friend was in trouble.

Lucas smiled devilishly and started to exit the room. 'We'll let the courts decide that Darlin', I'm sure you still have faith in our justice system' he laughed as he walked passed her.

Gail narrowed her eyes at him and followed him out of the room. 'He hasn't done anything Lucas...Don't you dare walk away from me...Lucas!' she called at his retreating figure; however, he just continued walking. She shot a warning glance at the nosy Receptionist at the desk, then stormed back to her office so she could collect her things and find out what was going on.

* * *

Merlyn sat on a bench overlooking the Trinity river with Matt, the wonderful thing about Trinity is you did not have to go far to find a nice spot by the river and even though this town had it's demons, it also had alot of beauty too.

Matt watched the girl curiously, she appeared mesmerized by the scenery at this spot by the river and it made him smile. Although he was suspicious of her sudden appearance into the lives of the ones he held closest to him, she seemed harmless and if anything she appeared to be trying to help people. 'Thanks for joining me, I hope I didn't get you into trouble with your boss'

Merlyn smiled and continued to stare into the river. 'Abe's a grumpy old man but he means well, he won't do anythin' to me if I'm a little late back'

Matt nodded and turned his attention to the water, he felt strangely at ease with this girl even if she was the doppelganger of Merlyn Ann Temple. He knew better than to voice his concerns over that particular matter, as Lucas Buck would not hesitate to throw him back in Juniper for good if he showed any signs of believing the dead were walking free in Trinity; therefore, he pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on why he had come here. 'Lucas Buck...'

'Is Caleb's father and Gail's boyfriend...next question?' Merlyn interrupted abruptly. She did not have the patience today to go over the same ground, even if she was fond of her present company.

Matt shook his head at how brazen she was being. 'How long has everyone known?'

Merlyn laughed, 'Well I can't rightly say about everyone in this town, but I've known all my life'

Matt sighed and let out a long sigh. 'And Gail?' he asked, wanting to know how long his friend had been keeping this secret from him.

Merlyn rolled her eyes and let out a long breath. 'Everythin' always comes back to her doesn't it?...' she snapped bitterly, '...She found out after you were locked up, it's not somethin' she purposely kept from you...She was lost when you were gone, you were her conscience and the one true thing that kept her eye's open to the corruption that came with associatin' with Lucas Buck. When you gave in to your urges to hurt him, she was left alone with Caleb and her world was turned around...that's when Lucas finally found his way in'

'So you're saying her association with him now is my fault?' he asked in disbelief.

Merlyn laughed and shook her head, he was missing the point completely. 'I'm sayin' that you need to curb your judgement of what happened in the past, as she did the best she could when her support system was taken away from her...She's a professional and she never intended to be Caleb's mother, personally I believe if you weren't here initially she would've just tried to take him to Charleston'

Matt pondered over her words, trying to make sense of it all. He had not intended to get into his departure to Juniper House; however, this girl was not letting him off the hook for his actions. 'Look M...' he started.

'Caleb calls me Merly' she interjected sweetly, sick of hiding her identity.

'Merly...' Matt corrected himself and forced himself to disregard the resemblance again, '...I'm here to talk about Lucas Buck and his relationship with Caleb'

Merlyn laughed and stood up from her seated position on the bench. 'No, you're here to find out what went wrong with your friendship and you blame that on Lucas'

'So what if I do? Lucas Buck and Caleb link in to all of this' Matt snapped and stood up.

'Caleb is just pawn on the board, he doesn't really do nothin'. Whether Lucas is his father or not, it doesn't change anythin' and the boy will continue on his own path...If you wanna discuss Gail, well that's somethin' a little more complicated and I don't think you should be concernin' yourself with what's goin' on with her. The safest thing for you to do is get on with your usual daily routines, as the best Doctor in Fulton County General'

'Maybe I wan't more than that' he said honestly.

Merlyn laughed and ran her hand through her hair in exasperation. 'We all want more than normality Matt. but in this town it's your lifeboat and unless you want that hell-hound nippin' at your ankles again, you better get back to it'

Matt let out an irritated breath, this was not the way he saw this conversation going; however, this girl appeared hell bent on warning him to steer clear of certain things and he supposed the safest option at this present time was to heed her warnings. 'Come on, I don't want that old man blaming me for your extended lunch break.

Merlyn smiled and followed Matt down the walk way. She was happy she appeared to be steering him back on the right path, now she just needed to figure out how to fix herself.

* * *

Billy sat in the cell with his head in his hands, when he had gotten into the police cruiser Floyd had read him his miranda rights like a good little sheep while Lucas stared on smugly. If Billy was to be honest he had expected some type of repercussion for the deaths of his patients after all eyes were firmly focused on Juniper House, due to Gail's article. She had not painted him in a bad light; however, the staff had all turned on him and blamed him for introducing the new treatments.

Billy supposed it was only a matter of time before Lucas came knocking, the man had him dead to rights and he was surprised he had not pulled this stunt sooner. He was just glad it was not Ben who had to put the cuffs on him, he did not think his friend could handle the pressure of such a thing especially with Rita's delicate condition.

'You need to worry about your own delicate condition at this moment in time, not Ben' Gail said as she entered the cells, looking overly smart for a Saturday in her blouse and skirt.

Billy laughed when he saw his friend and stood up to meet her, it felt strange having to talk through bars; however, this was the third time he had found himself locked up since he had came to Trinity, so he was beginning to get used to it. 'Miss Emory, fancy meeting you in this establishment' he said sarcastically.

Gail let out an exasperated sigh and took hold of the bars in her fists, she was becoming tired of these games that Lucas was playing and could not understand what he hoped to achieve here. Previously this type of action was used to get her attention, or to make her fall back in line; however, this time she she was doing what he wanted and playing the dutiful girlfriend, so this action was unwarranted.

'Not even a smile?...' Billy joked then exhaled deeply and shook his head, '...I don't suppose this is just some power play for him is it?'

Gail pulled the bun out of her hair in irritation and shook her head softly, so her long brown locks landed loosely on her shoulders. 'This doesn't appear to be the usual crap he pulls...' she said running her hand through her hair then resting it over her mouth, unable to hide her worry. '...Has he said anything about the charges?'

Billy laughed, 'Manslaughter apparently...he's got witnesses that will testify to my treatments causing a mental break in the patients'

'That's bull and you know it. That's not what happened and...'

'Unless you can prove otherwise then that is exactly what happened Gail' Billy snapped and turned away from her in anger, '...How did you even get in here?'

Gail watched as her friend started to show his true feelings on the matter, she knew his joking manner would not last long and that he blamed himself for what had happened. 'Ben's on shift and Floyd is an idiot...Lucas isn't here and Ben let me through, he's worried about you too'

'I don't want either of you getting involved' he said sitting back down on the bed and putting his head in his hands.

Gail shook her head at his defeated attitude. 'Oh for god's sake, man up and stop feeling sorry for yourself. You need a lawyer...'

'I need you to get out!' he shouted and slammed his fist down on the bed.

Gail narrowed her eyes at him and bit her lip, to stop herself from saying something she would regret. There was clearly no talking to him when he was like this and he seemed to have already give in to his predicament. 'You know what? Fine...you sit here all by yourself and ponder about all the things you could've done differently. I'm gonna go put my time to a better use' she said and stormed out of the cells.

Billy watched as she left him alone, he had not wanted to offend her and appreciated her trying to help; however, if people genuinely believed his treatments were so wrong, he would own up to his actions. What had happened was on him and there was not getting away from that.

* * *

Merlyn strolled slowly back to Abe's Antique store with Matt and cursed herself when she saw Caleb's bike outside, with the unmistakable navy blue Crown Victoria parked next to it. Matt quickened his pace, then stopped when she gripped his arm gently. 'You should go back to your duties Doctor, I've got this' she smiled reassuringly and watched as he reluctantly went on his way.

When Merlyn was sure Matt was far enough away she rushed over to the store, then took a deep breath to center herself and entered confidently through the front door. She glanced around main room, expecting a welcoming party; however, no one was watching the front of the store. Merlyn bit her lip in irritation and made her way to the back of the store, where she could hear the faint sound of laughter and stood at the open door with her arms crossed over her chest.

Lucas sensed her presence as soon as she had been close to the store and smiled when she finally found them. 'Care to join us Missy?' he asked sarcastically, not allowing his son to see him cast a stone against his saintly sister.

Merlyn shook her head in disgust at the display in front of her. Caleb was sat wearing a Thor costume playing chess with Abe, while the old man was seemingly dressed as Gandalf the White. Lucas was stood over them in a protective manner and everybody was laughing, except for her. 'Wow, I didn't realize we were allowed to play dress up...If the store's quiet enough to behave in this manner, I suppose it's quiet enough for me to finish early and go home?' she asked Abe, but kept her focus on Lucas.

'Calm yourself girl, we're just havin' a little fun...You're as testy as my Rosie' Abe smiled and winked at Caleb.

'Well I ain't your Rosie and she don't come around so much anymore does she?' she snapped, then instantly regretted her outburst when she saw the hurt look on Abe's face and Lucas' demeanor harden.

'Don't mind her old man, she's just jealous your Rosie doesn't spend any time with her anymore...Gail will be around soon to visit, I guarantee it' he said placing a reassuring hand on his old friends shoulder and shot Merlyn a warning glance.

Abe stood up from his seated position at the chess board and took off his wizards hat. 'I don't much feel like playin' anymore boy, I need to lay down a spell' Abe said deflated and patted Caleb on the back, as he headed past him to his private office.

Caleb watched Abe leave the room upset and turned angrily towards his sister. 'What'd you do that for? We weren't hurtin' nobody' Caleb asked in a disappointed tone.

Merlyn saw the judgement on her brothers face and did not know what to say, she did not mean to lash out at Abe and it was Lucas she was mad at not him.

'Can you do me a favor and go check on him for me son? That ol' man would likely tear me a new one if he thought I was concerned about his feelings, but he'd be fine if it was comin' from you' Lucas asked, taking control of the situation.

Caleb smiled at Lucas and nodded, he was happy to go check on Abe especially now that he had found a new friend in him. Caleb shook his head at Merlyn as he left and shrugged off her hand when she tried to stroke his shoulder.

Lucas watched Caleb head out of the room then turned his attention towards Merlyn, when he was sure they were alone. 'If you're upset about the amount of time Gail is spendin' with me, then I apologize. If you have a problem with the lack of interest you're gettin' from your cousin, then that's somethin' you'll have to take up with her...' he said closing the distance between them, '...Now, if you ever upset that man again Merlyn Ann, I will rip out your heart and no amount of interferrin' from Gail or whoever will be able to bring you back. Do you understand?'

Merlyn could see the darkness in his eyes and took an involuntary step back. 'Threatenin' a young girl doesn't suit you Lucas' she said, trying to regain her confidence.

Lucas laughed while approaching her, closing the distance even more. 'That ain't a threat Missy, that's the god's honest truth...' he said looking deep into her eyes, '...You've been protected mainly due the respect I have for your cousin and our relationship, but that ends here. I've told her before and I'm tellin' you now, I'm watchin' you both and I won't be held responsible for my actions if either of you step outta line'

Merlyn forced a laugh and went to make a witty comment, then saw the seriousness in his eyes. She had seen him this way on several occasions when some poor soul got punished by him for some unspeakable thing and knew better than to push him when he was like this; however, he was like a predator and any show of weakness could cause him to pounce even quicker than an act of defiance, so she had to behave smartly here. 'You don't control me Lucas...' she said standing her ground but spaking in a respectful tone, '...I didn't mean to upset Abe, I'd never intentionally hurt him and I'm sorry for that'

Lucas felt his rage begin to subside at her acknowledgement of hurting his friend. Although he had made certain things clear to Gail, he still had to be careful with how he treated her kin; therefore, he accepted the apology against his better judgement. 'Well, at least you know what you did wrong Merly Ann...next time be more mindful of who you aim your anger at' he warned and exited the room to check on the old man.

Merlyn let out a sigh of relief when he left, she had to hold down her instinct to lash out at him with Caleb being so close and needed to figure out how to control her powers to ensure Lucas would not have the upper hand in their game again.

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Healy let out a frustrated sigh and downed his third shot of whiskey then reached for his beer, between Rita's mood swings and Billy's current detained situation he felt like he was losing it. He did not know what game Lucas was playing; however, his present company had told him to keep out of it. Although he hated getting involved in Lucas' schemes, Billy was one of his best friends so it was hard to sit by and do nothing.

Ben looked towards his other closest friend with her head firmly on the table and her hair draped out messily in front of her, then smiled and shook his head at the state of them both. She had matched his shots but was also drinking Prosecco, so he imagined she was feeling the buzz a fair bit more than he was at this moment in time. 'You still with me Miss Emory?' he asked in his best charming Lucas impression.

Gail raised her head and shot him an irritated glance, then stood up and straightened off her short navy dress. She paced in front of their table for a moment to catch her bearings, then sat back down and poured herself another glass of Prosecco. 'You ain't gettin' rid of me that easily Deputy' Gail replied in a bad southern accent and they both started laughing.

'In all seriousness, what are we supposed to do?...' Ben asked in a frustrated tone, '...Billy swears he doesn't want any help and I don't much desire havin' to take on my boss, so what now?'

Gail sighed and took a large sip of her drink, she had gone to Juniper House after she had visited Billy earlier and the staff were all blaming her friend for what had happened. Without knowing what Lucas was trying to accomplish with this, she could not determine the correct way to convince him out of taking this course of action; therefore, she had come here to regroup. So far her efforts at figuring out a solution to the problem had failed and she had just chosen to drink away her frustration with Ben. 'We could always just slip something in his drink and bury him where no one would find him, that way the staff at Juniper would stop singing from his hymn sheet and you could just release Billy' she suggested.

Ben tensed in shock at what he had just heard. 'We can't murder my boss Gail' he whispered and glanced around the bar expecting him to just appear as he usually did.

Gail shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. 'You're right, that's already been done...I suppose we need to be more inventive' she smiled devilishly.

Ben stared at her for a moment, then relaxed when he realized she was joking. This had been a terrible day and he was not in the right frame of mind to decipher what was true or not at this moment in time. 'You're awful' he laughed and took a large sip of his beer.

Gail laughed and touched his arm reassuringly. 'What I let that man do to me more than makes up for a few awful comments' she laughed and signaled for the waitress to bring them another round of shots.

'Well I'm glad you two are having fun while my boyfriend is locked up' Selena said as she approached the table.

Ben rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands, he was not in the mood to deal with Selena; therefore, he took her appearance as a sign that he should return to his pregnant girlfriend. 'On that note, I gotta go home to Rita' he said standing up and giving Gail an apologetic nod.

Gail gave Ben a reassuring smile to indicate he was not abandoning her, then sighed when Selena sat down in his chair uninvited. 'I suppose you wanna share this?' Gail asked and handed her the glass of Prosecco.

Selena smiled and took the glass from her nemesis, when her guard was down like this she was not so bad and Selena quite enjoyed her company. 'With the day I've had I could do with another two bottles' she said and downed the remainder of the drink.

Gail shook her head, then refilled the glass. 'I assume he wouldn't accept your help either?'

Selena let out a bitter laugh and had another drink. 'It appears my boyfriend is as stubborn as a mule...I didn't listen of course, I even tried offering your boyfriend my specialized services' she admitted cattily.

Gail could feel the darkness that she had been trying so hard to keep caged rising within her, she stared at Selena calmly; however, inside she was seething at the disrespectful admission.

'Oh don't look at me like that...' Selena said taking the shot of whiskey that the waitress had just set down on the table, '...He just laughed at the proposition and sent me away'

Gail took a deep breath in an attempt to push down her darkness, she did not need the consequences of an outburst right now and it would certainly not help Billy. 'I suppose I can't blame you for using the only thing you know, I mean being the town tramp is second nature to you so I wouldn't expect anything more from you when trying to bargain with anyone'

Selena narrowed her eyes at Gail and regarded her angrily. 'Lucas didn't seem to have a problem with me using what I know on him when we were together'

Gail could sense she had hit a nerve and smiled. 'Well everyone else was having a ride so I can't blame him for wanted to join in' she said cattily and downed a shot of whiskey.

'You think you're so much better than I am don't you? The lovely Miss Emory with all her noble high principles...I wonder what people would think if they knew your true colors?' she asked bitterly.

Gail laughed and stood up. 'Firstly, I am better than you and that's been proven by your one true love discarding you as soon as I accepted his advances...' she goaded, '...Secondly, my nature is no-ones business but my own and if people choose to hold me in such high regard that's not my problem...Now what do you want Selena? I've got an appointment with a certain someone to keep'

Selena exhaled deeply in irritation and then let out a small laugh. 'Oh well god forbid your friends incarceration interrupt your booty call with his captor...' she said sarcastically, '...Pardon me for thinking you actually gave a damn about his current predicament'

Gail rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Unlike you I've actually been doing something productive that may help him, rather than offering up myself to unwilling parties...Go home Selena and pull yourself together, you're of no use in this bitter state' she ordered and headed out of the bar.

Selena watched her nemesis walk unsteadily out of the establishment and sighed, at least she had been left with the remainder of the drinks to help dull her emotions.

* * *

Lucas sat on the vintage sofa in Gail's living room lounge, watching his boys sleeping figure on his knee. They had stayed with Abe for most of the day, then he had chosen to spend the evening with his son here and they had watched superhero movies until Caleb had fallen asleep.

Merlyn had returned an hour earlier after staying out with Earl, that boy certainly was managing to keep her occupied and he made a mental note to reward him when he next stumbled across him. When Merlyn had seen him with her brother she had cursed something about how Gail was going to be mad, then had stormed upstairs to her room.

Seeing her so hot headed had amused him and although he would never admit it to anyone, he was happy for her that she had gotten another chance in life. He had watched at the sidelines as Gage had tortured that girl for years, due to blaming her for Judith's death and what Lucas had done to her was a mercy. That girl had been a thorn in his side for too long after he had ended her suffering and it was good to see that she had learned not to interfere with his business now that she was whole again.

The sound of keys turning in the front door caught his attention and he smiled, it appeared the Mistress of the house had returned and he was curious as to what her activities had been for the day. He gently placed his hands under Caleb's head and began slowly maneuvering himself from underneath the boy, being careful not to wake him.

Gail stumbled quietly bare foot into her house with her heels in her hand and threw her keys down on the small table at the bottom of the stairs. She entered the living room with the intention of collapsing on the couch in her drunken state; however, froze on the spot when she saw Lucas handling her cousins sleeping body carefully. 'What the he...'

'Shush' Lucas whispered and gently placed Caleb comfortably on the sofa. He then approached Gail and took her by the arm, then dragged her into the bedroom to ensure they did not disturb the boy.

Gail pulled her arm free sharply, then walked to the corner of her room where Gideon lay waiting for her. She knelt down and stroked her loyal companion gently, then shot a quick glance at Lucas when the dog nuzzled into her cleavage affectionately.

Lucas felt his jealousy begin to rise within him, seeing how she let that mutt paw at her. He was started to really despise that creature and would like nothing more than to see it six feet under in the ground.

'Oh now, now Sheriff...if anything was to happen to my Gideon, I couldn't be held responsible for the actions I would take against the guilty party' she said calmly as she continued to play with her companion, sensing his jealousy.

Lucas watched her curiously, she had been on her best behavior since the incident at his property the previous month and this was the first time she had displayed any ability that would cause him concern. He had made it clear who boss in this town and if she chose to go against him he would have to take action, she had been careful to hide whatever skills she had since then; however, her momentary lapse which showed she knew what he was thinking indicated she still may be a threat. 'If I remember correctly Miss Emory that mutt came from my property, so technically he's my Gideon to do with as I please' he goaded.

Gail inhaled deeply and tried to will herself to sober up, she could have done without being as drunk as she was for this exchange. 'This dog is mine Lucas...now what are you doing here? Haven't you got an innocent man to go crucify?'

Lucas laughed then headed for the kitchen to get her a glass of water and returned to catch her stood in her underwear as she changed out of her clothes. 'Firstly, it's a jury that's gonna crucify him not me...and secondly, I ain't simple enough to talk business with the head Reporter of the Trinity Guardian Darlin'' he said passing the glass of water to her, then caressed her bare hips with his hands gently.

'Don't' she sighed and took a large sip of the water, then placed it down on her beside cabinet. She could not tell whether it was the ice cold water running down her throat, or his touch which caused her to have a tingling sensation all over her body; however, she tried to hide her enjoyment of it.

Lucas sensed her arousal and smiled to himself. He never got bored of her attempts to deny her lust for him, it only made it more satisfying when she inevitably gave in. 'Don't what?...Do this?' ' he whispered feeling his own desire rise, then reached past her hips to her behind and pulled her to him firmly.

Gail placed her hands on his chest and pushed lightly, in an attempt to create some space. 'I said don't Lucas...' she warned, '...I'm not in the mood for your games, while my friend is stuck inside a cell'

'You were in the mood for playin' out with Ben and Selena though weren't you Darlin?'...' he laughed, '...Don't act like you really give that much of a damn about ol' Billy-boy'

Gail felt anger surge through her and pushed him roughly down onto the bed. The rage she had been trying to force down for a month was slowly building within her and a surge of power flowed through her body, she straddled him on the bed and then placed her hands around his neck. 'You believe you're so all powerful and all knowing don't you?' she asked sarcastically and began to squeeze gently.

Lucas allowed himself to be dominated for a moment, he was curious as to how far she would take this. He had hit a nerve and it appeared that was the key to unlocking her mystery. 'I know enough Darlin'...like how you pretend to be sweet and innocent in order to fit in with your so called friends, when at times all you wanna do is experience how it feels to peel their skin off piece by piece...' he said smiling devilishly, '...It's alright though Darlin' as when your self control does finally slip, and trust me it will, I'll be there to ensure nothin' comes back on you'

Gail stared at him in horror and tightened her grip around his neck. She had thought about what he had just mentioned once, after she had a really bad day in work and Billy was boring the life out of her with something or other to do with epidemiology; however, she would never act on the thought and had not told anyone about it.

Lucas laughed and let out a strained breath. 'I've told you before Darlin', you don't need to hide your true self from me...Just let it out'

Something in Gail's eyes changed as she felt her rage take over and she began to really choke him. 'I could just kill you...take over your property and your son, what would you do then?' she asked in a malevolent voice unlike her own.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her and ignored the pain in his throat. 'You think I'd ever allow that?' he said in a hoarse voice.

'You'd be powerless to stop it Master Buck' she goaded and smiled devilishly.

Lucas could feel his air supply being blocked and allowed her to keep her sense of control for a moment longer before pulling her wrists to release his neck, then rolling her over and restraining her effortlessly. 'Is that your plan love? Get rid of me then you can have my property and son to yourself?'

Gail let out a laugh and shook her head. 'You can keep that little demon, I'll just take the mansion...I take better care of it anyhow'

Lucas could feel his arousal becoming more intense, this questionable behavior from her excited him and he could not keep his urges under control for much longer. Although she had threatened his life and his power, he was curious as to what would happen if they both stood against each other and looked forward to the time when this all played out. 'Watch your language about my boy Miss Emory' he said as he secured her wrists above her head in one of his hands, then trailed the other down her toned body slowly.

Gail felt herself soften at his touch and pushed her rage back down, this was the part when her body inevitably betrayed her and she knew this part well. It was pointless trying to resist her desire for him; however, it was not in her nature to back down willingly. 'I said don't Lucas' she whispered, failing to sound stern and then let out a soft moan as he parted her legs with his knees.

Lucas bit his bottom lip seductively and shook his head in mock refusal. 'After that display Darlin', you ain't gettin' out of this no matter how much you protest' he laughed, then ripped off her thong and began kissing her neck.

Selena stood outside the bedroom window staring at the couple in disgust, she felt her initial hatred of her nemesis reform piece by piece as she watched them being intimate while her boyfriend was locked up. She vowed to herself that she would find a way to unmask the lovely Miss Emory's true colors, then sauntered out of the garden.

* * *

Caleb awoke confused in his bed to Rocky licking his cheek. The last thing he remembered was sitting with Lucas on the sofa while they watched a movie, he must have fallen asleep before Gail got home. Knowing she did not have the strength to carry him up the stairs to his bedroom, he assumed his father had done that.

Caleb smiled to himself as he sat up and gave Rocky an affectionate stroke. Gage would never have carried him to bed like that, when he had fallen asleep with Merly Gage just gave him a shove to wake him up and shouted at Merly for allowing them to fall asleep. That man had been bitter and cruel, he used to think that was how all fathers were; however, he could see the abuse they had endured now and he hated Gage for it.

'That man was your father Caleb' Merlyn said in a disappointed tone, standing at his open door with her arms crossed over her chest.

Caleb glanced at his sister, then pushed Rocky off him and got out of the bed. 'Not any more Merly...I was with my true father last night' he said defiantly, then walked past her and headed for the stairs.

Merlyn rolled her eyes and followed closely behind him. 'So that's it? You just disregard the man who raised you for 10 years?...' she laughed, '...What do you think's gonna happen Caleb? Are we all gonna be one happy family now with Lucas Buck? You're smarter than that and you know Gail won't allow it'

Caleb shot his sister a warning look to be quiet, then tiptoed to his cousins room to ensure she had not been woken up by his sisters ranting. He turned the handle slowly and popped his head through a crack in the door, then smiled to himself when he saw Gail asleep on Lucas' bare chest. He had known his cousin was Lucas' girlfriend, it was obvious by the way he looked at her and Lucas had never denied it when Caleb broached the subject with him; however, Gail hid it well and did not allow him to see them in that way together, so this was the first time it was fully confirmed from both parties.

A low growl took Caleb out of his thoughts and he spotted Gideon crawling low towards him in a sinister way; therefore, he quickly closed the door and backed up a few step, as though the dog was going to walk straight through it.

Merlyn watched him suspiciously, then quietly opened Gail's bedroom door herself to see what he had witnessed. She disregarded Gideon staring at her maliciously and looked on in disgust at the pair asleep in the bed, then closed the door quietly and walked into the living shaking her head.

'It looks like we may all be one happy family after all' Caleb teased and went to the kitchen to make them both a drink.

Merlyn inhaled deeply in an attempt to control her anger, then grabbed Rocky's lead which was hanging over the banister and slipped on her pumps. 'I'm takin' Rocky for a walk' she snapped and stormed out of the house.

Caleb popped his head out of the kitchen just in time to see her storm out, then shook his head. He had only joking with her, his sister appeared more agitated than usual to him these days; however, he knew better than to interfere and went back to pouring himself a glass of pure orange juice.

* * *

Merlyn walked the streets with Rocky, trying to clear her head. Gail's constant mistake of allowing Lucas Buck into their lives was beginning to feel like a betrayal and she was losing respect for her cousin.

When she had started to develop some powers again, she had felt connected to Gail as she could sense where she was most of the time. She had thought she shared something special with her cousin which could rival the closeness that her mother and aunt used to have and it made her glad to be alive; however, her cousins stupidity of falling for a man she knew was evil was beginning to cause a rift between them. She was starting to lose respect for her and she felt her power fading as they grew further apart.

Merlyn recently found herself becoming more impatient as the days went by, she felt like every day was groundhog day and she was reliving the same mundane things over and over. Part of her wanted to break the cycle and do something wild; however, she was not quite sure what she could do. All she knew was that she was sick of the same old struggle of her life and she wanted to break free of it.

Merlyn sighed to herself and turned around to head home, then stopped in her tracks when she saw Matt casually walking on the other side of the street. This was the second time she had seen him in two days and she was curious as to why their paths appeared to be crossing.

'Hey stranger' Matt called when he spotted her, it was before 8:00am on a Sunday and he had not expected to see anyone else out at this time.

Merlyn could not help but smile when he approached her, this man had dealt with a horrific tragedy in his past; however, the kindness within him still remained and although his behavior of late was more judgmental than he used to be, she sensed his heart was still in the right place and he cared about everybody. 'Mornin' Matt, how come you're up so early?'

Matt smiled and bent down to stroke Rocky. 'I like to take in some of the morning air to clear my head for the day, what's your excuse?'

'Lucas Buck' she snapped bitterly without thinking, then cursed herself for not keeping her mouth shut.

Matt stood up and regarded her seriously. 'What about him? Did he hurt you? Are you alright?' he asked with underlying anger in his voice.

Merlyn forced a reassuring smile, she knew better than to get someone like Matt involved and would need to learn to control her outbursts. 'It's nothin', he didn't hurt me and I'm fine...everyone is fine Matt, so don't worry'

Matt let out a relieved breath and ran his hand through his hair. As Gail was with Lucas and him being Caleb's father he worried about about them all, including this girl. He knew his friend would never intentionally put Caleb or this girl in danger; however, her head appeared to be clouded by Lucas and he did not believe she was acting in their best interest. 'You know what, I'm starving...Why don't you join me at the Boarding house for some breakfast? Miss Holt makes the best pancakes in town' he offered, sensing she did not want to go home.

Merlyn considered the offer for a moment, then let out a long disappointed sigh. 'I can't, I gotta get Rocky back...he hasn't eaten yet either'

Matt let out a small laugh and gently took the leash from her hand. 'I'm sure Miss Holt won't mind rustling up some grub for our canine friend here' he said and held out his arm in a friendly manner for her to take.

Merlyn smiled and shook her head, she really had not intended to impose on anyone with her family drama; however, she sensed Matt was not going to take no for an answer, so linked her arm around his and allowed him to lead her to the Boarding house.

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas awoke with Gail asleep peacefully on his chest and smiled, last night had been fun and it was unusual for her to allow him to take her how he wanted to in her domain. He glanced down at her, gently removed a strand of hair from her cheek and inhaled her scent. He was about to wake her up in one of his usual erotic ways when he sensed the door open a crack and his boy peering curiously through it.

Lucas laughed to himself then carefully moved from underneath Gail and placed her gently down on the pillow he had been laying on. He pulled on his boxer shorts before fully exiting the bed, then walked towards the bedroom door and quietly exited the room.

Caleb had rushed to the kitchen when he saw Lucas get up and tried to pretend he was doing something other than spying on them. He had not intended to snoop, he was just bored and was hoping they would get up soon.

Lucas entered the kitchen and shook his head at his boy, it was a good job his senses were working to their full potential otherwise the boy would have witnessed something he was not ready for. 'Can you do me a favor son?' he asked casually, as he walked over to the coffee machine.

Caleb went to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk, pretending he was busy. 'Of course' he said and poured himself a glass of milk.

Lucas smiled at his obvious attempt to hide what he had really been doing. 'When you're here or in my place, don't go peepin' where you shouldn't...especially if I'm with that ol' cousin of yours' he warned.

Caleb stared at his glass of milk uncomfortably for a moment, then felt an unexpected surge of confidence flow through him. 'Why not?...Have you two got somethin' to hide?' he asked with a cheeky smile.

Lucas sensed the change in his boy instantly and regarded him curiously, it appeared it was not just Gail would was starting to discover her true potential. Lucas laughed and ruffled his boys hair, Caleb was a curious boy and he was proud he had the courage to ask certain questions. 'What me and your cousin have is our own son...' he answered honestly, sensing this was the best approach. '...I need to know you trust our privacy before I work out a few things with her'

Caleb narrowed his eyes at him curiously. 'Work out what things?'

'Yeah, what things?' Gail asked leaning against the kitchen door wearing a silk robe, with Gideon sat protectively at her feet.

Lucas looked her up and down seductively, then shrugged. 'Just some family things Darlin', nothin' to worry your pretty little head about'

Gail looked at him suspiciously, then glanced at Caleb who just shrugged. 'Why don't you go take Rocky for a walk while I have a word with Lucas' she suggested, wanting to get Caleb out of the room.

Caleb went and stood by Lucas then regarded his cousin carefully, knowing she'd be mad. 'Too late for that, Merly took him out over an hour ago'

Gail looked at the clock, then turned back towards her cousin. 'It's only 8:30 Caleb, she left over an hour ago and you didn't think there was something wrong with that?'

Caleb shrugged, not wanting to admit it was due to Lucas being here. Merlyn had to learn to live with how things were and it was not fair to blame Lucas for her mood swings.

'The boy's only 11 Darlin', you expect him to be concerned about the crazy moods of a teenager and why she'd wanna storm out at 7:30am?' Lucas asked, reading the boys mind and wanting to get the focus off him.

Gail let out a small exasperated laugh and shook her head, she could not win when these two were clearly banding together. 'You know what...you two do whatever you want, I'm going to go find our missing family member..Let's not forget about her with all this talk about a family discussion' she said and shot Lucas a warning glance not to follow her, before turning around and heading back to her bedroom to change.

Lucas shook his head in annoyance, then glanced at Caleb. 'Just for once I'd like the woman in your family to behave in a reasonable manner'

'You and me both' Caleb laughed and poured himself another glass of milk, before leading Lucas into the living room with his cup of coffee.

* * *

Merlyn sat at across from Matt at the large dining room table, with the other Boarding house residents. Miss Holt had cooked large dishes of scrambled egg, mushrooms, bacon, sausages, hash browns and pancakes, to ensure there was something for everybody and Merlyn was taken back to the time she had spent here when Ray was still around. That poor boy did not deserve to be pulled into her fight with Lucas and she wished she knew what had happened to him.

Merlyn shook off that thought and glanced at Matt, who was smiling at her. She felt herself blush and quickly looked down at the plate full of food in front of her, then picked up her knife and fork to make a start on it.

Matt smiled at the girl blushing and starting eating his breakfast, he caught sight for Loris staring at him in a judgmental way; however, he disregarded her look and focused on the pretty girl across the table from him. There was a purity to her which struck him as strange, as he did not believe there was anyone truly pure in this town.

Her innocence coupled with her apparent understanding of Lucas Buck intrigued him. She seemed to know of his evil ways first hand; however, she appeared to have not been corrupted by it and her purity was intact. Even Gail, who he would never have believed could be tainted by Lucas, had lost some of her goodness but this girl had not been touched and the goodness radiated off of her.

At first he was suspicious of her, the resemblance to Merlyn Ann Temple was too much for him to accept and he chose to just steer clear of her as much as he could; however, now he felt drawn to her and there was something about her that made him feel at ease. 'How's your breakfast?' he asked, trying to dispel the thoughts from his head.

Merlyn finished chewing a piece of bacon and smiled. 'It's good thank you...a little bigger than what Gail would normally cook for us, but I can manage fine'

Loris watched Matt carefully, he appeared to be watching that girl far too closely for her liking. Although she was suspicious of the girl who had just appeared as a close friend to Caleb and was taken in unexpectedly by Gail, she knew better than to snoop into certain things.

Loris had come to the realization that she needed to keep out of anything that involved Caleb and his family, as they always appeared to bring Lucas Buck to her doorstep and she did not want that. She needed to ensure Matt did not start snooping into things he should steer clear of, it had been nice having him back at the Boarding house and she did not want him taken away again. 'How come Gail ain't cookin' for you this mornin'? Not that I mind an extra mouth at my table' Loris asked, trying to stop Matt from talking to her.

Merlyn glanced at Matt who was about to answer for her, then shook her head at him. 'Gail was still in bed when I headed out and I couldn't resist the offer of your lovely breakfast after walkin' Rocky for so long...speaking of which, I should go and check on him'

Loris waved the girl down when she went to stand up. 'That mutt's fine...I never understood why she got a dog anyway, Gail's barely got enough time for Caleb let alone that dog of hers'

Merlyn caught the judgement in her tone and felt a sudden urge to protect her kin. 'She's got more time than you had when Caleb lived here, at least he ain't wandering the streets aimlessly anymore like he used to' she said defensively.

Matt looked at both of them and sighed, knowing he had to choose a side. 'What I think she means is that Gail tries to give Caleb structure to his days, which he couldn't get here'

'What I mean is he's better off with his family and now has a purpose, rather than being just another resident in a Boarding house...' Merlyn said moodily standing up from the table, '...Thank you for the food, but I think it's time I went home'

Matt watched as the girl walked out of the dining room and shot Loris an irritated look before getting up to follow her. When he opened the front door he nearly barged into her frozen figure, then followed her gaze to see what had stopped her.

'You two appear to be having fun' Gail observed, as she was knelt down stroking Rocky and allowed him to lick her cheek affectionately.

'We were just...' Merlyn started, feeling the need to explain herself.

'You were just sitting down to breakfast in the Boarding house and talking about me' Gail said knowingly and stood up.

'It wasn't like that' Matt interrupted, standing between them both.

Gail shot him an irritated look, she had already been ganged up on today and did not know why these two were now together; however, she did not like it and did not want Matt getting involved in anything that could put him on Lucas' radar. They had grown apart recently but he was her oldest friend in Trinity and she was still very protective of him. 'You need to take a leap out of Loris' book and keep out of things relating to my family Matt...You also need to remember her age' she said sensing his sudden affection for her cousin.

'Gail!' Merlyn snapped and went flush.

Matt looked at his hands in shame, he had admired the beauty of the girl and now felt ashamed at being caught out.

Gail let out an exasperated laugh and shook her head. 'Get in the car M' she ordered sternly, ignoring Matt.

Merlyn stepped in front of Matt and stood her ground. 'Or what cous'?' she asked defiantly, knowing Gail would not be happy she was referring to her that way in front of Matt.

Gail narrowed her eyes at Merlyn's defiance and tried to push down the rage within her. Matt had only recently found out about Lucas being Caleb's father, if it was confirmed that Merlyn Ann Temple was back from the dead she did not know what he would do. Thankfully he appeared too preoccupied with his embarrassment to be paying full attention to them. 'What the hell is wrong with you?...' she started but Merlyn cut in.

'What the hell is wrong with you?...' she snapped, '...You really want me to go into how you clearly spent your time last night while one of your close friends is locked up?'

Gail felt the rage flow through her body as it took full control, she saw her apparent past self stood behind Matt on the porch smiling at her and tried desperately to regain control. 'Either you get in the damn car...' she said in a calm voice unlike her own, '...or I will drag your spoiled little brat self by your hair and throw you in it'

Matt looked up in shock and grabbed Merlyn by the arm protectively. He had only once witnessed Gail lose control of her composure and that was when she had discovered the previous abuse she had suffered at the hands of her father, there was no reason for the behavior she was displaying right now and he would not stand by when she spoke to anyone like this. 'She's not going anywhere Gail' he said in disgust.

'I won't say it again child' Gail said through gritted teeth to Merlyn and watched as her past self moved closer to Matt.

Merlyn continued to stand tall, then spotted Gail looking behind her and felt a knot in her stomach. She did not need to turn around to know it was something bad, she pulled her arm free of Matt's grasp instinctively and gave him a reassuring smile. 'It's alright, she's just having a bad mornin'...she doesn't mean it' she lied and walked towards her cousin.

As Merlyn approached, Gail's features softened and she felt the rage subsiding. She watched as her past self took a few steps back displaying a viscious grin and disappeared, then let out a sigh of relief. 'You can't test me like this' she warned and signaled for Merlyn to get in the car.

Merlyn shot Matt one last reassuring smile, then headed to the car with her cousin.

* * *

Selena stood at the Sheriffs Station counter, impatiently waiting for Floyd to finish his breakfast. She had been up all night and had come in early demanding to see Billy, at first he refused stating the prisoner was dangerous; however, after she threatened to tell his wife that they had been together, he soon changed his tune. She had not slept with Floyd of course, but that did not matter and his dull wife would believe it anyway so Floyd agreed to let her in once he had finished his breakfast.

'Threatenin' my staff is a bold move Teacher' Lucas said appearing behind her and smiled when she visibly tensed.

Selena took a sharp intake of breath, Sunday was his day off and after his rendezvous with Gail the night before she did not expect to see him here. 'You working on a Sunday huh? What's the matter, did the lovely Miss Emory become bored of you and kick you out?' she asked cattily.

Lucas laughed and smiled at his boy when the bell above the door signaled his entry. 'No chance of that Miss Coombs...' he said smugly, '...me and the boy are goin' fishin', but a little birdie told me a hormonal woman was threatenin' all sorts of things here and I thought it best to see what all the fuss was about'

Selena shot an irritated glance at Floyd who just looked at his hands, then sighed. 'You've got it perfect now don't you?' she asked bitterly.

Lucas put an arm around Caleb and pulled him close. 'I deserve that...' he said honestly, then disregarded the comment completely. '...Now look here son, we've got a woman acting irrationally...can you guess what for?'

Caleb looked at Selena with her untidy hair and dark circles around her eyes, she was usually well kept and he had not seen her in this state before. 'Umm...I guess it's to do with Doctor Peele being locked up...Are you alright Miss Coombs?' he asked concerned.

'Never mind that son...' Lucas interrupted, disregarding the boys concern for his Teacher. '...You see how this thing called love can turn a beautiful woman into an untidy mess in the course of a day? People can act so irrational that they come across as needy and pathetic when they are a slave to this thing...Take Miss Coombs here for instance. The fate of her love has nothin' to do with her and she's powerless to stop what's happenin' to him, So what does she do? She's comes here on a lovely Sunday mornin' rantin' and threatenin' poor Floyd over there, just to get a glimpse of her love. Does that seem smart to you son?'

Caleb shook his head and could not hide the pity on his face when he looked at his Teacher.

Selena narrowed her eyes at Lucas, she could not stand this judgmental attitude of her when his life appeared so perfect. 'And what about you Lucas? Are you not slave to that same demon when it comes to the lovely Miss Emory?...' She spat out venomously, '...Don't you act all high and mighty when that hypocritical privileged tramp has you wrapped around her little finger. If she left you, you'd be in a worse state than I am right now'

Lucas inhaled deeply to push down his irritation, then smiled smugly. 'That's a low blow bringin' up the boy's cousin like that when he ain't done nothin' to you Teacher...See son, her irrationality is showin' her desperate need to appear better than others. By bringin' up your cousin and insultin' her in a such a way, it makes her feel like she has some control in this situation...You think I should retaliate to defend your cousins honor?' he asked calmly.

Caleb was staring at Selena angrily, he did not fully understand the meaning of her words but he knew it was an insult towards his cousin and it made him feel defensive. Instead of lashing out like the strange presence within him was whispering for him to do, he remained calm like Lucas and just shook his head dismissively. 'Nah, she don't need defendin' and you won't rise to whatever this is...' he said confidently, '...I think we've wasted enough time here, we better go or there won't be any bass left for us to catch'

Lucas laughed and gave Caleb a proud squeeze. 'You know what? You're right son...you think we should allow her to see her love before we go?' he asked looking down at his boy, sensing the mischief within him.

Caleb let out a small laugh. 'Nope...if she wants to insult Gail, she don't deserve our goodwill'

'Wait...what?' Selena asked in disbelief.

Lucas turned away and opened the door for his son. 'You heard the boy Floyd, you keep them cells locked up tight and she ain't to go near them'

Floyd smiled, knowing Lucas would protect him from her lies. 'You got it Sheriff...bring home something big and tasty'

Lucas laughed, 'Oh I just might...have a good one Teacher' he said smugly as he left Selena seething in the Sheriff's Station.

* * *

Merlyn sat quietly in the passenger seat of the red Mustang staring out of the window, she had not spoken to Gail after her cousin had driven away from the Boarding house and dropped Rocky off at home. Gail had no right to disrespect her in front of someone she liked or interfere with her life, the only reason she had gotten into the car is she sensed the change in her cousin and she did not want Matt to get involved.

Gail had been driving all through town aimlessly, then had turned the car around and driven to the secluded part of town with a long stretch of road that lead to the pier. Merlyn did not know where her cousins intended destination was; however, she would not back down and talk to her to find out.

Gail let out a long sigh and shook her head, the silence of the journey was making her uncomfortable and she just wanted to grab hold of Merlyn to shake her out of this childish mood; however, she would not give in to this sulky behavior and chose to just continue driving. Gail was too stubborn to sympathize with teenage mood swings, when she was that age all she wanted to do was get away from her foster home and all of her efforts were put to planning her escape, rather than dealing with the typical hormonal changes in her body.

She supposed she should try to be more understanding but she believed mollycoddling a child did not help them in the long run. After she had accepted this girl to be her dead cousin reincarnated, she started to have high hopes for her. Gail had not asked questions about where she had been or what she had experienced like most people would, she just focused on moving forward and getting the girl as much support as she needed to be able to function in normal life.

Home schooling was the first step, then integrating her into society was the second. Merlyn had showed great progress with her studies and was a good learner, she had made friends with Poppy Bowen and taken to her job with Abe in a responsible manner; however, she had started to get distracted when that boy Earl came around and when Gail's change had taken hold. She sensed Merlyn was a good girl and she was too concerned about everybody else, no matter how hard she tried not to be. That would inevitably cause her to lose focus and Gail did not want that.

It had started to occur to Gail that her cousin could be feeling left out at this moment in time, they had gotten very close over the past few months and Gail had really admired the girl's courage in embracing her second chance; however, after what she had discovered with her apparent past self, she had not wanted to get her involved and had been spending all her time either showing she was loyal to Lucas or trying to make sure Caleb was getting enough attention.

She was doing what she had to in order to protect her family; however, she had not considered how this would impact the girl, especially when they had experienced some strangeness together. Gail could not deny that they had a bond, it was unlike the unnatural obsessive connection she felt for Lucas which made her crave his presence. Her bond with Merlyn felt pure and she did not want to lose that, so she decided it was time to fix the problem.

Merlyn glanced at Gail suspiciously when she pulled the car over and parked at the side of the road. They were in the middle of nowhere with rows of trees on either side of them and she had not idea why her cousin had chosen to stop here. When Gail silently exited the car, Merlyn felt a knot in her stomach and followed her cousin curiously.

Gail had entered the woods to the left of the car and began walking deeper into the foliage, Merlyn had a bad feeling about this but followed her cousin obediently. 'Where are we goin'?' she asked curiously.

Gail smiled at Merlyn being the first to break their silence, she knew the girls curiosity would get the better of her. 'You've developed a very low opinion of me recently that I don't care for...it's about time you started to understand the motives for my actions' she said and let her instincts guide her through the wooded area.

Merlyn felt the unease within her rise as she had expected Gail to spin her some story about her poor behavior, not take her to some mysterious place in the woods. 'Where's Caleb?' she asked to distract herself from the feeling of concern that was flowing through her.

Gail laughed and shook her head. 'Well, had you not have pulled a disappearing act this morning he would be with us doing something normal...I'm guessing he's out with Lucas somewhere, seen as we're out of the picture'

Merlyn stopped in her tracks and stared angrily at her cousin. 'Why do you even let him near Caleb? He raped my mother for god's sake!'

Gail turned around and shot her a warning glance. 'Firstly, you were a child and children are prone to misinterpreting things...Secondly, that was over 10 years ago, what do you want me to do? Have the Sheriff of Trinity arrested with no evidence?'

'You're tellin' me you don't care that he raped your aunt to get her pregnant? What cock and bull story did he spin to get back in your pants anyway?' Merlyn asked in disbelief.

Gail felt her rage growing and tried to push it back down, the last thing she needed right now was to lose control and she could feel her calmness fading with each insulting comment. 'I'm not getting into this with you, I don't need your judgement on things you couldn't possibly understand so back the hell off...I have my own problems here in the present, I don't need to revisit the past and add to them. We have no proof of whatever happened back then with Lucas and Judy just opinions , the action resulted in your brother being here and that's all you should to be concerned about...Besides, Judith was an independent woman like my mother and I'm sure she wouldn't want us digging into her past'

Merlyn sensed something dark just beneath her cousins surface and took a deep breath to calm herself. Gail was right, there was no proof Lucas did anything and it would do no-one any good dwelling on that part of the past. 'Alright...so I repeat, where are you takin' me Gail?'

Gail smiled when Merlyn backed down and nodded to her right. 'I'm taking you there' she answered and walked towards the building hidden deep in the wooded area.

Merlyn felt the knot in her stomach become more intense; however, her curiosity got the better of her and she continued following Gail to see what she had found.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Billy lay on the hard mattress in the dark dank cell he had been left in. After Lucas announced he was going to keep him in solitary before he had left last night, the only contact he had with anyone was with Floyd when he brought him some food and water. Floyd was harmless but he had no brain and would blindly follow Lucas to the edge of the world if he asked him to.

Billy had not been mistreated in any way, he wished he had so he could complain about something; however, Lucas had been careful to ensure all his rights were adhered to and he had followed the rules, this indicated that the matter was serious and Lucas was not messing around like he had done previously. The man must really be building a case against him and he should be worried, but Billy was calm and refused to panic. After all, it was his experimental treatments that had failed and his trust in his patient that allowed Emit to freely round up the other patients for that fatal act.

Although he knew Lucas would be spinning this to his favor and suspected a few false testimonies had been provided by his staff at Juniper, the patients had died under his care and Billy was responsible for that.

A loud creak of the door to the cells opening brought him out of his thoughts, the bright daylight that shone in caused him to squint his eyes and he could just about make out the figure of Matt Crower walking towards him. 'Go away Matt...How did you even get in here?' he asked after Floyd had closed the door and left them alone.

Matt stared around the dingy cells in disgust and shook his head. 'I told him I was your Doctor and needed to ensure you weren't mistreated in any way...It appears you and I are destined to spend time in this dank place'

Billy let out a small laugh and stood up. 'He does appear to be tag teaming us doesn't he?'

Matt smiled and approached his cell. 'Have they done anything to you? Anything at all that I can work with?'

'Nope...' Billy said shaking his head, '...Lucas has been the model captor, ensuring I'm well treated and well fed'

'Interesting...' Matt sighed in frustration,'...Have you admitted to anything?'

'I don't have to say anything Matt, he's got me bang to rights'

'You didn't kill anybody Billy, all you did was try to help people that had been put in that place to rot...Were the treatments working?' he asked curiously. He remembered Emit from when he was residing in Juniper and the man kept to himself, he was not a killer he was just troubled and lonely. The turn in Emit did not sit right with him at all and he was curious about the whole situation.

Billy sighed and pulled at his hair in frustration. 'Man, it was working great! Emit was responding so well to the individual counselling sessions and was taking on more responsibilities, I don't get why he snapped...maybe I put too much on him too soon'

Matt shook his head, he sensed Lucas had something to do with all of this; however, he needed to find proof. 'Stop blaming yourself Billy, you did nothing wrong...Selena's out there worrying herself half to death over you, so you better hang in there. I'll try to drop by later, if they're following all the rules they won't refuse entry to your Doctor...I need to check a few things out'

Billy watched as Matt turned and headed towards the door to the cells. 'Don't do anything stupid Matt, our sociopathic Sheriff won't bat an eyelid and sending you back to Juniper'

Matt turned towards Billy and smiled. 'Well if that happens, you better still be in charge to get me out Doc' he laughed and left the cells.

* * *

Merlyn made her way through the trees and her mouth dropped open when she saw the large cabin not far from her position. When she got closer she noted that the building was very old; however, the weather had not seemed to touch it and the structure appeared to be in great condition. She heard the faint sound of the Trinity river as she approached the cabin and wondered how this structure could have remained hidden with it being so close to the river, especially as people wandered the riverbank all the time.

'Like with most things in this town, you've got to know where to look' Gail answered her unspoken question.

'How did you know where to look?' Merlyn asked suspiciously, thinking this was some secret place Lucas took her to.

'Get your mind out of the gutter...' Gail said in disgust, reading her thoughts. '...I was drawn to this place a month ago and haven't been back since. Lucas doesn't know about it and it's going to stay that way, do you understand?'

Merlyn turned towards Gail and smiled, she understood fully. This place was their secret and she was to tell nobody about it, not even Caleb. She looked towards the cabin curiously, then her smile disappeared when she saw the mysterious dark haired woman slowly approaching them with a malicious grin on her face. 'Erm Gail...' she started concerned.

'It's fine' Gail interrupted calmly, mesmerized by the cabin.

Merlyn took a step back as the dark haired woman skulked closer, her wet hair was draped over her face and she looked like something out of a horror movie. 'Gail!' she yelled, grabbing her arm as the woman headed straight for her cousin.

'For god's sake Merlyn!...' Gail snapped and pulled her arm free, then braced herself when the woman stopped in front of her. She stared at her apparent past self with sadness in her eyes, then gently brushed her wet hair out of her face and placed it behind her ears to finally reveal the identity of the woman to her cousin. '...I told you it's fine' she repeated reassuringly.

Merlyn stared in horror at both women, then her look changed to confusion when the similarities sunk in. They were like twins, it was undeniable and Merlyn could not understand what was happening. She had believed this woman had threatened and haunted them previously; however, this revelation made her doubt her initial take on the matter and she now did not know what to think.

'Now do you see why everything has to run smoothly?' Gail asked.

Merlyn circled both woman slowly, trying to come to terms with what she was witnessing. 'He doesn't know?'

'Of course not, how could he? She appears to be hidden to him...' Gail said watching Merlyn closely, she was handling this better than she had. '...He knows something is going on and he feels threatened by the change, I can feel it'

Merlyn now finally understood why Gail was catering to Lucas' every whim, she knew he was dangerous and if he felt like his power was threatened he would lash out. 'You need to be careful, I know what he's capable of and he's more resourceful than you'd think'

Gail laughed and caressed her apparent past self's cheek curiously as she stared into her eyes, all of her being was calling for her to explore this; however, Merlyn was correct and she had to be careful. 'I know what he's capable of...'

'No you don't Gail...' Merlyn interrupted sternly, '...I've seen things, terrible things and whatever he has allowed you to witness is nothing compared to what he can truly do...The man is pure evil and for some reason he's drawn to you, that gives you some leeway for now but that won't last if he believes you're a threat'

Gail's twin turned towards Merlyn and regarded her hatefully, it appeared she did not like the tone she was using and Merlyn took a few steps back.

Gail stood between them both and shook her head in warning at her twin. 'Watch your tone, I don't understand what this is yet and I'm not sure I can control anything here'

'The cabin...' Merlyn said sensing a change in subject was needed to distract Gail's twin, '...what has that gotta do with anythin'?'

Gail turned towards the cabin and stared at it curiously. 'I don't know, I've not been inside...I was hoping we could figure it out together'

Merlyn relaxed slightly when Gail's twin left them and approached the cabin, she felt something stir within herself and pushed it deep down to not confuse matters further. She smiled when she realized Gail was asking for her help and her unease disappeared. 'I don't know what I can do here Gail' she said honestly.

Gail laughed, 'Whatever this is escalated when you came fully into my life...there's got to be a connection, we just need to find it'

'And if Lucas shows up?' Merlyn asked.

'We don't need to worry about him, I'm pretty sure this place is shielded from him otherwise he'd be here...Besides, I guarantee you that he's taking full advantage of his father son time while we're preoccupied' Gail sighed and approached the cabin with Merlyn.

* * *

Caleb was sat comfortably next to Lucas with Rocky laying at their feet, willing something to bite the fishing rod hook. It did not usually bother him whether he made a catch or not; however, he wanted to impress Lucas and hoped he could catch them something for dinner. Fishing always calmed Caleb, it was the one good thing Gage did as he introduced him to his favorite pastime. You required patience to fully succeed in this activity and the only friend he had that had as much patience as him was Boone. He wondered how his friend was doing, he had not played with him much these past few months and would have to make an effort to see him more.

'Boone should be makin' more of an effort with you son, you ain't no follower are you boy?' Lucas asked, reading his mind.

'No sir' Caleb replied confidently.

Lucas smiled and nodded. 'That's good to hear, you'll get nowhere in life if you're a follower...You were born to lead, just like me'

Caleb smiled, he liked how Lucas saw him as it made him feel important. He had been wondering recently why he had been so determined not to fully accept Lucas into his life previously, Merlyn had warned him against Lucas and that was fine; however, the choice was his to make and he should have considered all options rather than just following his sisters orders blindly.

'Don't be so hard on her son, she was only tryin' to protect you...We can't condemn for that, even if her beliefs were misguided'

'Do you like Merly?' Caleb asked curiously.

Lucas let out a small laugh, he knew his boy worried about his family being split and this was the opportune moment to ensure he was seen as part of the family. 'That sister of yours has been a pain in my hide at times...' he said honestly, '...Part of me has always routed for her though and I'm always happy to help a misguided person back on the right track'

Caleb smiled, 'She's been a pain in my hide too'

The pair laughed together for a moment, then Lucas turned serious. 'Has she been doin' anythin' I should know about do you think?' he asked.

'Not that I know of...' Caleb shrugged, '...She's just been hangin' with Earl'

Lucas nodded, that boy was doing his job nicely. 'And your cousin?'

'Gail?...' Caleb asked confused, '...Apart from workin' she's just been lookin' after me or meeting up with you I suspect'

Lucas laughed, 'Does your cousin strike you as the domestic type son?'

Caleb thought for a moment, Gail used to tell him stories of her adventures as a big Reporter and it was a bit strange that she appeared happy doing mundane tasks. 'I guess it's a little strange...Do you think she's up to somethin'?'

Lucas sat forward in his chair and stared out into the water, he knew she was up to something and there were times that he could not sense her presence in Trinity which was concerning. 'I think your cousin has a need to run towards danger and I don't want her to get hurt...'

'Neither do I!...' Caleb interrupted concerned. '...What can I do?'

Lucas smiled, his bond with the boy was strong and he liked his loyalty. 'Well, you can just keep an eye on her and let me know if somethin' takes her away from the borin' activities she currently does'

Caleb nodded obediently, 'Alright Lucas...I'll keep an eye on her to protect her'

Lucas let out a small laugh then leaned back in his chair. 'You do that son, we can't have anythin' bad happen to that ol' cousin of yours can we?'

'Nope' Caleb agreed and concentrated on his fishing rod trying to will a big catch.

* * *

Matt stood in the Juniper House car park staring at the building suspiciously, being here made him feel uneasy and brought back memories of his time in that wretched place. Matt had been trying to convince himself to enter the building for approximately half an hour; however, every step closer brought a flashback to his torture and part of him believed if he entered he would not be able to leave.

'This place is truly despicable isn't it?' Selena asked, as she sauntered over from her bold yellow sports car.

Matt turned towards Selena and was taken aback by her almost unkempt appearance. This woman had always been pristine and this disheveled look she was displaying was concerning. 'The place wouldn't be so bad under the right management...Are you OK Selena?'

Selena laughed bitterly, she knew how she looked and it was obvious she was not OK. After Lucas had left her in the Sheriffs Station with the imbecile Floyd, she had badgered him until he gave up some information. It appeared Lucas had witness statements placing Billy solely to blame for the deaths that occurred a month ago and she knew Lucas would not stop while he had these testimonies.

She had returned home with the aim of cleaning herself up; however, she knew the longer Billy was locked up the worse it would get, so she had headed straight down to Juniper to see what she could do. 'You don't need to be concerned about me Doctor. Besides, a little birdie told me you've not been yourself since your friend abandoned you recently...Problems with the lovely Miss Emory?' she asked cattily, trying to mask her own issues.

Matt tried to remain calm and collected, he could sense Selena was trying to get a reaction from him and suspected it was her who had a problem with Gail.

'He's never been better Miss Coombs...' Gail said approaching the pair and smiled smugly at Selena, '...Jesus, you look like you've been run through hedges'

Selena regarded Gail bitterly, everything appeared so perfect for her nemesis at the moment and the thought of that infuriated her. 'Fancy seeing you here Miss Emory, I thought you'd be enjoying family time with Lucas and his son' she said and smiled when she saw Matt's face change.

Gail's look did not change, she knew better than to react to such a comment when she knew Selena was just desperate for some drama. 'Nah...after the visit I got last night I'm all tired out, but don't you worry I'll be meeting up with him later for round 2'

Selena stared at the woman before her with hatred in her eyes, everything was fine with her life before she showed up and she took it all away. 'You think you're so better than me...' she started through gritted teeth.

'We've been through before...' Gail interrupted, '...I know I'm better Selena, it's been proven time and again when you've tried to take what's mine. Now get out of here before you make Billy's situation worse'

Matt could see Selena was seething, he decided the best course of action was to stay out of the exchange and let the women sort it out between them.

'How dare you!...' Selena spat out venomously, '...You took what was mine and now you're acting as if I'm the whore? You're no different than your mother'

Gail felt the rage instantly rise within her and resisted the urge to grab Selena by the throat and squeeze the air out of her body. She took a few steps closer so their bodies were almost touching and stared into her eyes, challenging her to continue. 'I know being the needy small town tramp that you are can be tiresome, but you need to drop this broken record of yours...I didn't want him and I certainly didn't pursue him. He came running to me and I can't be held responsible for you not giving him what he needs now can I?' she whispered tauntingly.

Selena inhaled deeply in an attempt to push down her anger, she sensed something dark in her nemesis and did not want a repeat of what happened last time when she pushed her too far. 'You knew he was with me and you still accepted his advances...' Selena replied calmly, '...How does that make you different than I am?'

Gail laughed and continued staring deep into her eyes. 'He was never truly with you, you were a toy that was at his beckon call and he was happy enough to loan you out to whoever he saw fit, knowing you would obey like a needy child desperate for approval...You really think that's what we have? You need to open your eyes'

Selena shook her head, each word was like a blow to the face and she could not stand to be spoken to in this manner; therefore, she turned away and walked back towards her car. 'You two demons deserve each other' she called back bitterly, then got into her car and drove away.

Gail let out a long sigh and shook her head, she took a deep breath in an attempt to push down her rage and ran her hand through her hair in exasperation.

'Well that was interesting' Matt said, regarding his friend suspiciously. He was not oblivious to the change in her and he was worried.

'Don't start...' Gail warned and glanced towards her car to see Merlyn watching her curiously, '...What are you even doing here?'

Matt let out a small laugh, 'I was about to ask you the same thing...I came to see if there was anything I could do for Billy'

Gail nodded and forced a smiled, 'Looks like we're on the same path'

Merlyn had watched the exchange with Selena and decided it was now safe for her to join the group; therefore, she got out of the car and approached the pair. 'What's the plan?' she asked and smiled sweetly at Matt.

'The plan is both of you are staying here and I'm going in there' Gail said not waiting for a response and started walking towards the entrance of the large building. She did not know what she was going to too; however, it was clear that she needed to help her friend to allow her to fully focus on her issues and would work it out once she got into the building. Being close to the cabin again had rekindled her feeling of power and she could not push down the urge to use it, she had to have faith that she was good and whatever she was going to do was to help her friend.

Merlyn watched as Matt went to follow Gail and took hold of his arm gently. 'I know you want to help but you ca...' she started then sensed a dark shadow cross over her heart and felt an uncontrollable urge to look up.

Merlyn glanced at the clear blue sky above them and caught sight of dark clouds moving in quickly from their right. When she turned fully in that direction she spotted a black crow perched on the branch of a tall tree, watching them with yellow eyes. 'Gail!' she called instinctively and backed up slightly when she felt the crows yellow eyes burning into her soul.

Matt was confused by the look of horror on the girls face and followed her line of sight, he spotted the crow which appeared to be fascinated with her and instinctively picked up a large stone from the ground and threw it at the bird. The stone hit the crow and it made a loud guttural caw as it fell to the ground flapping it's broken wing, then M appeared to relax.

Gail rushed towards Merlyn when she heard her yell, then glanced towards the object both her and Matt were looking at. Suddenly Gideon skulked from behind the tree and took the crow in jaws then bit down hard, crushing the birds head in his mouth. Gail grimaced at the action and went to scold the dog, then noticed his yellow eyes glow at her and a sense of urgency flowed through her. 'We've gotta go' she said, taking Merlyn's arm and leading her to the car.

Matt stared at the wild dog in disgust, then turned towards the retreating girls. 'What's going on?' he demanded to know.

'The Master is returning' Gail whispered in Merlyn's ear as the girl looked at her in confusion, sensing Matt trusted Merlyn more than her these days.

It took Merlyn a moment to realize what was happened, then she pulled free of Gail's grasp and moved closer to Matt. 'Come on, we need to go home' she forced a reassuring smile.

Matt glanced towards M then Gail and shook his head, this was all very strange; however, he was happy that he appeared back in the fold with Gail, even if he did not fully trust her motives. Matt followed them to the car and took the front passenger seat. 'Are we not helping Billy now?' he asked when they had all gotten in and Gail turned on the engine.

Gail looked in the rear view mirror and glanced at Gideon barking at her in warning. 'Not today' she said in annoyance and sped away from Juniper.

* * *

Lucas had dropped Caleb off at Gail's house approximately 5:00pm, he had cut their fishing trip short as he had sensed something going on at Juniper House that required his attention. His senses appeared to be blurred as he could not make out the figures in his vision that was causing the disturbance; however, he had a good idea of who it was and had intended on catching them in the act.

When he got there he could find no evidence of foul play, except a wounded crow in the parking lot. To any other person this would not cause concern; however, he recognized bite marks around the crows head which had damaged it's eye and knew this was caused by an interfering mutt. Lucas felt his rage inside calling for punishment, this was one of his faithful creatures and the pain it had endured was unacceptable. He picked up the bird affectionately in his hands and snapped it's neck to ease it's suffering, then returned to his car to locate the guilty party.

Lucas opened his minds eye in an attempt to locate his desired target and became agitated when he could not sense her, he drove around the usual spots that she liked to visit before returning to his home to regroup. As he pulled up to his driveway, he noticed the red mustang parked down the street and shook is head when he realized she had been here all along. He exited his car and let his twin loose, then smiled when his target was instantly located and started to casually walk around the side of the house.

Gail sat with her legs up on his large porch chair and a blanket covering her cool body, she had dropped her passengers at her place just after Caleb had returned home and changed into a short maroon dress before heading over to the Buck mansion. She had expected the Master of the property to be home sooner; however, as he had taken his time, she had borrowed a book on past lives from his library and was sat comfortably reading it's contents with a herbal tea in her hand. 'You're late' she said softly when she sensed him draw near and did not take her eyes off the book.

Lucas stared at her with a mixture of anger and passion, she was beautiful in her relaxed state with her loose brown locks resting on her shoulders and witnessing her waiting for him obediently made his anger subside significantly. 'And you've been a bad girl' he replied, licking his lips seductively as he walked up the porch steps and taking the hot drink from her hand.

Gail looked up from the book and bit her bottom lips teasingly. 'Have I been bad enough to be punished?' she asked sweetly and placed the book on the floor.

Lucas took her hands and gently pulled her up, then smiled as the blanket dropped to reveal the short dress she was wearing. 'I haven't decided yet Darlin'' he said reaching down to her bare legs and running his fingers up the side of them.

Gail inhaled deeply at his touch and let out a small moan, she knew how to distract him by now and would play along obediently if it kept him from lashing out at someone she cared for, at least for now. Gail ran her hands up his body and began unbuttoning his shirt, then kissed his bare chest with each button she opened.

Lucas cupped her chin gently in his hand and pulled her face up to look into her eyes. 'You're not gonna scold me for taken the boy or push Billy-boys situation?' he asked in disbelief, not trusting her silence.

Gail gazed deep into his eyes, then glanced momentarily at his lips and shrugged. 'Right now I couldn't care less about what you've been up to with my cousin and Billy told me to keep out of his predicament...Now shut up and kiss me Sheriff' she said licking and biting her bottom lip teasingly.

Lucas kissed her passionately, then picked her up into his arms and carried her deep into his garden. He continued to kiss her as he walked around the back of the house and passed the large fountain, until he needed to concentrate on his footing.

Gail held on tight around his neck and rested her head on his chest, then realized he was taking her into the woods at the back of the property and lifted up her head to address him. 'What are you doing?' she asked, trying to hide concern from her voice.

Lucas smiled sensing her unease and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 'You appear to like this part of my property Miss Emory...This is going to be our new playground and I thought it was about time we broke it in properly'

Gail could sense the malevolence in his voice; however, she would not react. She had chosen to be what he wanted for the time being and she would stick to her plan until the time was right. 'Whatever you feel it best Master Buck' she replied and took a deep breath as they entered his families burial ground.

Lucas' smile grew wider at her acceptance of his request and carried her onto his families sacred ground. He was determined to break her down and make her show her true colors; however, there was no harm in having some fun in the meantime. She did not stand a chance now that he was on to her and this place would assist in tearing away her deceiving layers, it was only a matter of time before she bowed fully to his will.

-The End-


End file.
